Genus and species: Canna hybrida. 
Variety denomination: xe2x80x98MNImarxe2x80x99.
The present invention was selected as a sport from a group of divisions of the Canna hybrida xe2x80x98Pink Sunburstxe2x80x99 (unpatented) grown in a cultivated area due to its distinctively different foliage color having no rose coloration within the leaves as it""s parent Canna hybrida xe2x80x98Pink Sunburstxe2x80x99 does. The invention is unlike any other variegated leafed Canna due to the combination of green/yellow foliage, pink flowers, and a dwarf growth habit. Bengal Tiger has similar foliage color, but is not dwarf, growing to six feet in one season and also does not have pink flowers, it has bright orange flowers by comparison.
Asexual reproduction of a Canna is preformed by the growth of rhizomes and separation of growing eyes from the mother plant. The new cultivar was divided and successfully propagated in July 2003 without any reversion or mutation of the new cultivar""s characteristics at in Dearing, Ga. It has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive propagations; and this novelty if firmly fixed.
The new cultivar is being grown in full sun in a pine bark sand media under normal nursery conditions, 5 gallon and 3 gallon containers.